weriaeaeirangaermfandomcom-20200214-history
King RaymanOrigins
'Jibberish Jungle - Geyser Blowout (Level 2)' This is the second jungle themed level in Rayman: Origins. It introduces new gameplay mechanics such as wall jumping, sprinting, and utilizing Swingmen. 'Detailed Walkthrough' The second stage in Rayman: Origins takes us back into the jungle, but instead of being welcomed by the warm sun found in "Jibberish Jungle - It's a Jungle Out There…(Level 1)," the sky has turned a murky grey, and Rayman is being drenched by a thunderous storm. 'Section One - Steam Jumps' 1.) As soon as the level starts, you're greeted by the Magical Hat. Jumping on it will cause it to part with some important information regarding the yellow Lums that are conveniently floating nearby. The hat will go on to tell you that collecting all of the Lums and hidden Skull Coins (worth 25 Lums) in each level should be your goal if you're interested in freeing extra Electoons. Grab the first three Lums to the left of the magic hat by wall jumping. 2.) Continuing right, you'll quickly cause a heart trapped in a bubble to appear by walking near a bush. Unfortunately, it will float just out of reach, and you won't be able to grab it without some assistance. Luckily, there's an explosive red plant nearby. Jumping on it will cause a piece of the ground to fall away, and a jet of hot air to take its place. Simply jump into the the stream, and you can collect the floating heart. This is also where you'll meet your first Darktoon of the level, and with a couple of well placed punches, you can easily best this baddie. 3.) As you continue right, there will be additional Lums to collect just above more streaming jets of air. This is the perfect opportunity to practice your timing with air jets. Getting the feel for how they work now will be important in navigating them in future, where the danger levels will be much higher. After collecting all of the Lums, take out the next Darktoon with a few smacks, and you'll be on your way! 4.) Next, you'll have an opportunity to collect your first Skull Coin of the level. It's floating just above a small basin filled with water where treacherous underwater grabby hands lie in wait. You don't have get the coin, but it's mighty tempting, and well worth the risk if you want to collect everything in the level. Just above the water is a plant that's moving left to right in the path of the coin. With a well timed jump, you can use the plant as a platform to collect the Skull Coin. If you mistime your jump, and fall in the water, don't panic. Do your best to avoid the grabby hands by jumping a few times to get out of the water. If one of the hands does grab you, don't fret. That heart you picked up earlier will absorb the damage, and you will be safe to continue on your journey. Once you've collected the coin, use the air jet to jump out of the basin and move on. 5.) Just before exiting the first part of the stage, you'll notice an interesting looking teal plant. Give it a few punches, and some hidden Lums will be yours for the taking! After you're done collecting the Lums, give the eye laden door a couple of punches, and continue on to the second part of the level. 'Section Two - Chasing Waterfalls' 1.) As you exit the other side of the door, you'll be presented with your first Lum King. Collecting him will trigger a short period of time where each consecutive Lum you collect will be worth twice it's normal value. You can never beat two for one, so grab that guy, and start sliding down the waterfall. Collect as many red Lums as you can on the way down. By using the momentum of the waterfall, along with a well timed jump, you can get to the higher of two oncoming platforms where even more red Lums await. 2.) If you made it to the top platform, you can continue right, and jump on the first of two floating platforms, causing another heart bubble to appear. Again it floats just out of reach, but jumping from the second floating platform to the air jet will make that heart yours. If you've still got a heart saved up from before, the new heart will convert into an additional five Lums. 3.) Continuing right, you'll be presented with another waterfall, another Lum King, and a new member of the Origins cast -- a Swingman. These guys are very friendly, and will reach out for your hand if you jump near them, and help swing you to a nearby platform. Grab this one's hand after you activate the Lum King, and swing to another eagerly awaiting Swingman and collect some more double value Lums! 4.) After parting ways with the friendly Swingman, and continuing right, you'll see a Skull Coin underneath a nearby platform. Start moving towards it quickly because as soon as it's on your screen, the ground that's just below the coin will start to rise, and will eventually block you from attaining the coin if you hesitate. After collecting the Skull Coin, jump into the air jets to avoid another set of underwater grabby hands, and proceed through another eye-blocked door. 'Section Three - Sprint To Win' 1.) Just beyond this door is a fast paced section of the level where the game urges you to sprint quickly to the end. This is relatively straight forward, but be sure look for the two hidden Skull Coins that will be easily attained by searching the vertical portions of this section with a few wall jumps. Continue through another eye door. 'Section Four - Freeing The Electoons' 1.) You'll now find yourself at the end of the level, with an cage filled with Electoons just out of reach. There are four Darktoons rotating clockwise around the cage keeping you at bay. Give each one a solid punch, and their dark influence over the cage will be lifted. Make your way up to the cage, and give it a few good whacks, and the Electoons in Geyser Blowout will be freed! 2.) Congratulations! You've just completed Geyser Blowout!